A Ghost Pokémon Master
A Ghost Pokémon Master is the tenth episode of the first season of The New Scooby-Doo Movies (Disney XD reboot). Plot The Mystery Inc. gang meets Ash Ketchum and his friends for a new mystery and adventure. But that is until Misty and Brock are being hunted down by the Ice Ghost. Now Ash, Misty, and Brock team up with the gang to stop the Ice Ghost's rampage. Summary On the way to the next gym in the Kanto region, Ash and his friends walk in the shortcut toward the gym. But then, they stopped for a lunch break. Pikachu hears a strange sound out of nowhere, and now they hear a laugh. They wondered what it was, until the water starts flowing in the air making a physical being known as the Ice Ghost, and he starts chasing the travelers. Characters: Main characters: * Mystery Inc. ** Scooby-Doo ** Shaggy Rogers ** Fred Jones ** Daphne Blake ** Velma Dinkley *Ash Ketchum Other Characters: * Villains: * Suspects Culprits Cast Locations Notes/Trivia Quotes Shaggy: I know who the Ice Ghost is. The Ice Ghost is actually- (unmasks the Ice Ghost, revealing to be Delia Ketchum, Ash's mother) Delia Ketchum. Ash: (gasps in shock) My own mother?! No way!! It can't be! My mom would never do anything to hurt me — or my friends!! Say it isn't so, Mom! (Ash backs away from his mother, shocked and hurt, and then runs off from her) Fred: Ash, wait! Delia: Ash, (sighs) I can explain. Ash: (in angry tears) How could you, Mom?! How could you do this to me?! Why, Mom?! Why? Why would you do such a thing to your own son? Shaggy: She never meant any harm, Ash, she just wants Misty and Brock out of the way so she can replace them with herself as your companion on your journey. In fact, Scoob, Pikachu, and I found liquid nitrogen tanks in her closest, then the hairstring looked familiar, but when Velma analyzes it, I knew it belongs to your mother. Daphne: I get it she disguised herself as the Ice Ghost to get of Misty and Brock. Then she can be their replacement. Velma: She just wants to be close to Ash, so she want be lonely again. Delia: It's true. I'd missed you, so much I thought I would, but I was afraid I'll lose you. But u until Misty treats you horrible I became outraged. So I did what any mother will do. I've decided to get rid of those companions for good so they don't treat you that way. And I would be the only one to make you happy. Fred: Because the reason you really really miss your own son. Delia: That's right (in tears) And I would have be with my son, if it haven't been for you meddling kids. Songs Gallery Ice Ghost.jpg|The Ice Ghost DeliaKetchum.png Transcript A Ghost Pokémon Master/Transcript Category:Episodes Category:Scooby Doo Category:Sonic879's ideas Category:Kenneaf02's ideas Category:The New Scooby-Doo Movies (reboot) Category:The New Scooby-Doo Movies (reboot) Season 1 episodes